Un feliz festival de invierno
by little tigress
Summary: Tigresa siempre tuvo un cierto resentimiento contra el festival de invierno, pero ¿Por que? One-shot Feliz navidad adelantada :D


**Hola. Esta idea se me ocurrió hace unos días ojala y les guste este one-shot, está basado en **_**un cuento de navidad. **_**Ya sé que, posiblemente, es temprano para algo de navidad, pero ya me moría por mostrarles esto, en serio que la idea no me dejaba en paz durante las noches. Espero que les guste.**

_**Kung fu panda no me pertenece **_

**Un feliz festival de invierno:**

La nieve caía sobre los tejados, sobre las calles, llenando todo el valle con una capa blanca de invierno blanco. Esa mañana, igual que siempre, el gong resonó por todo el pueblo despertando a los habitantes de este. El palacio de jade no era la excepción, en cuanto el sol alumbro el enorme y majestoso palacio, los seis maestros despertaron al oír el gong, salieron al pasillo para dar los buenos días a su maestro, pero Shifu no estaba ahí. Eso no era lo único extraño esa mañana, Po, el guerrero dragón, estaba despierto.

El panda tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos verdes poseían un brillo especial, una felicidad inundaba al panda. Ese día era el festival de invierno, una celebración especial. Ningún festival se comparaba con el de invierno ya que era la única época del año en que hasta los bandidos inútiles como Fung se reunían con su familia. Ese día todo era felicidad, era esa época en que nadie podía evitar ser feliz, aun así existían excepciones.

-Hmmm supongo que...-dijo Grulla acariciando su barbilla y mirando de reojo a Mono y Mantis.

-¡Tenemos el día libre!-gritaron los tres al unisonó.

-Claro que tenemos el día libre-dijo Po con seriedad, nada característica de él, mirando a sus amigos con los brazos cruzados. Ellos dejaron de celebrar y miraron al panda arqueando la ceja.

-¿No se acuerdan?-pregunto po, Víbora y los tres chicos negaron enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡Hoy es el festival de invierno!-grito emocionado el panda, Po daba saltitos con las manos juntas y casi cerrando los ojos. Los cuatro maestros asintieron, ninguno se había acordado de que Shifu les dijo, el día anterior, que tendrían todo el día del festival libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

Tigresa solo rodó los ojos y bufo molesta por la actitud de su amigo. Para la felina el festival de invierno no era más que una pérdida de tiempo, era simplemente otra excusa de los aldeanos para no trabajar. Tigresa no acostumbraba celebrar el festival, y si lo hacía era más por obligación que por gusto. Cada año asistía al banquete solo para no decepcionar a sus maestros, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, el festival seguía sin agradarle, no tenía sentido alguno. Tal vez era el insoportable optimismo, nada malo pasaba en esa época del año, eso era equivalente a nada de bandidos que a su vez significaba nada de trabajo, o sea nada de entrenamiento; solo organizar el banquete, festival, fiesta o lo que fuera. Sin mencionar los obsequios, otra de las cosas que molestaban a la tigresa, ella no entendía, no le veía el sentido a gastar el dinero de todo el año en un juguete, o cualquier otra cosa, solo para regalarla.

Los seis maestros se dirigieron a la cocina, cinco de ellos con una sonrisa, la última solo tenía una mueca de fastidio en el rostro. El feliz panda de ojos verdes fijo su vista en el rostro de Tigresa, algo había en el, algo extraño en su actitud. Po sabía que el festival de invierno no era precisamente su fiesta favorita, pero jamás la había visto así de...indiferentemente exagerada ante tal celebración. Esa mañana Po noto algo mas en ella y quiso saber de qué se trataba.

-Tigresa-dijo el panda cuando él y la felina quedaron solos en el pasillo-¿Te pasa algo?

-No ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?-dijo ella con tono sarcástico.

-Sé que tienes algo-dijo Po acariciando la mejilla de Tigresa, ella se aparto bruscamente y gruño por lo bajo.

-No me pasa nada solo... No tengo nada ¿Si?-dijo Tigresa, ella acelero el paso y dejo solo al confundido panda parado en el pasillo con un rostro desconcertado. Po sabia que ella era algo difícil, pero ese día estaba más irritable que de costumbre, algo tenía algo que la ponía de un horrible humor. Así que Po decido que tendría que hacer algo que mejorara el día de su felina favorita.

Cuando por fin salió de su asombro Po fue a la cocina, a pesar de la "charla" que tuvo con Tigresa, el seguía de un humor inmejorable, el festival de invierno siempre fue su festividad favorita, nada se podía comparar, ni siquiera el gran festival de muñequitos era tan grandioso. Desde que era niño el festival de invierno era su festividad favorita, ninguna fiesta podía compararse, en ningún otro momento se podía respirar esa atmósfera festiva, aquella paz en el ambiente solo podía verse en esa maravillosa época del año. En que hasta los bandidos dejaban sus crímenes y compartían sus riquezas robadas con otros.

-¿Que planean hacer hoy para el festival?-pregunto Víbora con la intención de animar la plática que ya tenían.

-Yo ayudare a mi padre a preparar todo para la fiesta de esta noche, pueden venir si quieren-respondió Po animado mientras dejaba los platos de fideos en la mesa.

-Yo te ayudo Po, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada mejor que hacer-dijo Mono mientras probaba sus fideos calientes, perfectos para el frío clima.

-Yo los acompaño-dijo mantis.

-¿Y tú que harás Grulla?-pregunto Víbora al ave zancuda que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-No se... tal vez ayude a Po, después de ir a ver a Zeng, tengo que ver si puede llevarle un regalo a mi madre-respondió el maestro emplumado.

-¿Y tu Tigresa? ¿Qué harás hoy?-la felina, que tenía los ojos cerrados desde el inicio de la conversación lo abrió de golpe. Su mirada se encendió como el mismo fuego, ciertamente algo le ocurría y ahora todos lo sabían. En ese momento ella se levanto y golpeo la mesa con fuerza, casi al punto de romperla. Todos abrieron los ojos y la boca con sorpresa y temor combinados al ver la furia de su amiga ante una simple pregunta.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-dijo ella con sarcasmo y molestia juntas-hmmm no lo sé, tal vez ir por el valle cantando y bailando disfrazada de dumpling.

-Tigresa, cálmate Víbora solo te hizo una pregunta, no tienes porque ponerte así-dijo Grulla a modo de reproche, pero solo logro que se enfadara aun mas, ella gruño, enseño los dientes y salió de la cocina echando humo por las orejas y dando fuertes pisotones. Todos los habitantes del palacio de jade sabían que Tigresa no era muy afín a las fiestas, pero no lograban comprender lo que le sucedía ese día, jamás se había portado tan...exagerada. Jamás había mostrado su desdén por aquella fiesta con tanta libertad. Todos sabían que no le gustaba, años anteriores lograba sobrepasar las fiestas, se quedaba callada y jamás mostraba nada, ninguna emoción. Jamás mostró tanto odio por la celebración como lo hacia ese día. En algunas ocasiones lograron que ella disfrutara la fiesta, hablando de kung fu, bandidos y esas cosas, aun así los últimos dos festivales fueron un alivio para todos. Tigresa parecía disfrutarlos y aun mejor, se divertía. Pero ese día parecía que los últimos dos años jamás hubieran ocurrido, como si la felicidad de sus anteriores festivales no lograra alegrarla ese día. Parecía que la simple mención del festival de invierno la irritara casi hasta la ira.

-No se ustedes, pero la voy a invitar a la celebración en el restaurante-dijo Po unos minutos después de que Tigresa saliera de la cocina.

-¡Estás loco!-grito Mono.

-Tal vez, pero solo quiero que ella la pase bien=respondió el panda encogiéndose de hombros. Los maestros lo miraron con algo de admiración. Siempre les impresiono ese optimismo del panda. Esa gran capacidad de evitar que Tigresa lo lastimara, demasiado.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego-en ese momento Po salió corriendo de la cocina.

La maestra del estilo del tigre salió de las barracas echa una furia, ni siquiera ellas había lo que le estaba pasando ese día, y en realidad le importaba poco descubrirlo. Jamás quiso asistir a ninguna fiesta o celebración de ningún tipo, estaba obligada a ir al banquete, más que nada para causar buena impresión del trabajo de Shifu, pero solo eso. Ella jamás celebraba con una sonrisa, siempre algo sucedía, como el año pasado. Si se la había pasado bien en años anteriores pero ese día algo regresaba a ella, una antiguo recuerdo, uno doloroso. No era un recuerdo en sí, era una vieja sensación, un sentimiento escondido que ahora resurgía de manera incrementada.

La felina comenzó a golpear los muñecos de madera con mucha fuerza, un rugido escapaba por sus labios con cada marca que sus garras dejaban en la madera partida. Con el seño fruncido murmuraba cosas en voz baja sobre el festival. Casi sin abrir la boca, y al mismo tiempo que partía los brazos de los muñecos, maldecía e insultaba al festival de invierno.

-Oye tranquila-Tigresa se volvió en dirección de quien le hablaba. A espaldas de la felina estaba una chica búfalo que usaba un vestido rosa como flor de durazno. La chica tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, al verla Tigresa se tranquilizó un poco, relajo su postura y observo a la sonriente chica con la ceja arqueada- Jeje, no creo que los muñecos tengan la culpa.

-¿Xiao Niao?-exclamo Tigresa al ver a su vieja amiga del festival, había algo diferente en esa pequeña búfalo de agua, alrededor de ella se extendía un aura rosada, un leve brillo la cubría.

-No-respondió ella-pero llámame como quieras.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Tigresa desconfiada, adoptando su pose de pelea.

-Soy tu pasado-respondió la búfalo de manera seria.

-¿Que?-exclamo Tigresa confundida.

-Quería que fuera alguien conocido para ti, por eso escogí a esta adorable chica jiji-dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eso qué significa?-pregunto la felina relajando su postura y arqueando la ceja.

-Tigresa esta mañana algo paso, en tu interior, el festival despertó algo que tenias dormido desde hace años-dijo Xiao Niao.

-¿Y eso qué?-dijo la felina cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado con la intención de restarle importancia, pero eso no sucedió.

-Tus amigos están preocupados, y motivos tiene de sobra para estarlo-dijo la búfalo con seriedad.

-¿Porque?-cuestiono Tigresa mirando nuevamente a la chica.

-Eso yo no te lo puedo decir, yo vine a otra cosa-Tigresa bufo por las palabras de la chica.

-¿Se puede saber a qué?-dijo ella sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-A esto-en ese momento Xiao sujeto el brazo de Tigresa y una luz rosada las rodeo a las dos. Tigresa intento zafarse del agarre, pero la búfalo estaba como adherida a la felina, que ahogo un grito en cuanto la chica la soltó.

Tigresa abrió los ojos y lo único que pudo ver fue oscuridad, negra oscuridad. La maestra extendió los brazos en busca de un apoyo, después de tantear en las sombras lo encontró, su garra se sujeto de la pared grisácea. La palpo por unos minutos, camino unos pasos pegada a la pared hasta que casi se tropieza con un objeto que estaba en el suelo, se trataba de un pedazo de madera.

-¿Dónde estamos? Xiao...dime donde estamos-exigió saber la tigresa sin despegarse de la pared.

-No lo sabes ¿Cierto?-la búfalo apareció en medio de aquel viejo y destrozado cuarto alumbrando todo con su luz rosada.

Pronto los ojos de Tigresa se abrieron como platos, sus manos se apartaron de esa pared gris y llena de marcas. Contemplo con ojos vidriosos esa destrozada habitación, miles de horribles recuerdos inundaron su cabeza como un tsunami a una playa. Todos esos apodos, burlas, todo volvió a ella tan de repente que le provoco un agudo dolor. Se llevo las manos a las orejas intentando reprimir aquellas fatales memorias de su infancia.

-¿Por qué haces eso? Si lo sigues haciendo solo incrementas tu dolor-Xiao puso su pesuña en el hombro de la felina anaranjada, ella levanto la cabeza ya sin dolor alguno y se fijo en el sonriente rostro de su amiga.

-Tigresa ¿Jamás te has preguntado porque odias tanto el festival de invierno?-el rostro suave de Xiao miro a Tigresa con algo de tristeza.

-No lo odio...-dijo ella, Xiao la miro con esa cara de "en serio", ella titubeo un momento y finalmente derrotada dijo-está bien, si... Lo odio ¿Está bien?

-¿Jamás has querido saber por qué?-volvió a preguntar Xiao.

-Si...supongo que... No ¿Para qué querría saberlo?-dijo la felina indignada.

Tigresa, mira-sin responderle a Tigresa, Xiao empujo esa puerta reforzada. Un chirrido azoto los oídos de la felina, de pronto un rayo de luz la cegó temporalmente, Cuando abrió los ojos vio el patio de ese viejo orfanato, había algo diferente, algo que ella no recordaba. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, el gran árbol solo tenía ramas cubiertas de un manto blanco, no tenía ninguna flor u hoja. La nieve seguía cayendo cuando todos los niños salieron en la noche, todos riendo mientras se entregaban sus regalos, algunos muy sencillos pero igual eran hermosos. Todos tenían una sonrisa mientras comían esos deliciosos dumplings.

-¿No te parece que falta alguien?-Tigresa dejo de observar a los niños y se concentro en la oscura habitación.

Sentada sobre la cama estaba la única niña que no fue a la celebración. Una tigresita anaranjada de ojos ambarinos estaba sentada ahí sola en ese cuarto casi destruido, sus ojos llorosos se volvieron al escuchar el grito de todos los niños y adultos del orfanato.

"¡Feliz festival de invierno!"-gritaron todos afuera, la pequeña tigresa alzo las orejas y la vista la oír ese feliz grito colectivo. La niña agarro un dumpling de la bandeja que le habían dejado en el suelo, lo rodó entre sus garritas y lo acerco lentamente a su boca.

-¡Feliz festival de invierno Tigresa!-susurro la niña en el dumpling antes de darle una tímida mordida y dejar que su vista se perdiera observando aquella pared gris y llena de marcas de sus garras.

-¿Esto...porque me trajiste aquí?-pregunto la Tigresa adulta sentándose a la par de su "Yo" pasado. Puso su mano en el hombro de la niña pero al momento que la toco su mano atravesó a la pequeña felina como si de un fantasma se tratara.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!-exclamo Tigresa levantándose de golpe.

-Una pregunta a la vez, te traje aquí para que vieras la verdad. Tu y yo sabemos que tu infancia aquí no fue la mejor y también sabemos que el festival de invierno fue la más dolorosa de tus experiencias cuando estabas aquí, es por eso que te traje-respondió la chica en tono solemne- y esto solo son recuerdos, imágenes de lo que ya ha sucedido. No las puedes modificar o tocar, solo observar... Ven es hora de irnos.

-¿A dónde...?-Tigresa no termino su pregunta ya que en ese momento Xiao le sujeto la mano y el brillo rosado las envolvió otra vez. Cuando dejaron de brillar -ambas aparecieron en el salón sagrado de los guerreros, estaba todo solitario, no había ni un alma excepto por la niña anaranjada que estaba ahí. La tigresita estaba casi bailando al tiempo que tarareaba una alegre melodía, una gran sonrisa inundaba su rostro rayado y un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos rojos como los adornos que estaba colocando en el salón, se trataba de unas lámparas rojas y anaranjadas que Tigresa estaba colgando.

-¡Tigresa!-al escuchar esa voz gritando las dos felinas voltearon en dirección a la puerta del salón. La tigresita sonriendo y la adulta con la ceja arqueada y las orejas bajas.

El panda rojo entro al salón con el seño fruncido y la mirada seria, se acerco a la pequeña pasando por la segunda tigresa sin siquiera notar su presencia-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Pues...usted me pidió que colgara esto en el salón, para el banquete-respondió la chica sin quitar la sonrisa.

-No Tigresa, te dije que hablaras con Zeng para que el decorara el salón mientras tú te ibas a vestir para el banquete ¡Oh por Oogway! Todo debe estar listo si no...-aclaro Shifu, Tigresa bajo las orejas antes su error. El salón no estaba nada mal, solo que el problema era que el banquete era una celebración seria, formal. Tigresa había decorado el salón como si decorara una casa para una fiesta familiar.

-Ve a vestirte, la ropa esta en tu cuarto-la pequeña salió corriendo del salón con las orejas bajas y los ojos vidriosos en dirección a su cuarto.

-¿Porque...?-murmuro la Tigresa adulta, Xiao la miro con lastima pero no le hablo, volvió a tocar su hombro y ambas aparecieron en el mismo lugar solo que unas horas más tarde.

Los maestros se sentaban al rededor de la mesa, Tigresa estaba sentada en el asiento junto a Shifu. La pequeña usaba ropa parecido al de siempre, solo que su blusa era plateada con los detalles rojos. La niña tenía el rostro serio ya que Shifu le había explicado la importancia de aquel banquete. Esa no era la forma en que ella imagino pasar su primer festival de invierno fuera del orfanato, con un montón de viejos serios y fríos como la nieve de afuera. Toda la noche se la pasó sentada, en silencio hasta después de la media noche fue cuando Shifu le permitió irse a dormir. Pero la niña no fue a dormir, entro en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y dejo sus pies al aire. Agacho la mirada y bajo las orejas, se levanto depuse de unos minutos y abrió la ventana. Una estrella pasó volando ante sus ojos y dejo una estela de luz blanca, algo que para Tigresa fue casi un

"Feliz festival de invierno", aunque solo era cosa de su imaginación de cachorro.

-¿Qué quieres con todo esto?-pregunto Tigresa limpiándose una lagrima traviesa que había logrado escapar de su control.

Solo observa-en ese momento todo paso como un flash. Cada festival de invierno que ella vivió fue pasando, cada noche en que solo debía comer y cerrar la boca, siempre cayada y pretendiendo que no existía. Incluso después de que sus compañeros llegaron al palacio todo siguió igual, soledad a pesar de estar rodeada de gente, gente seria que solo asistía al banquete por mera formalidad. Nada cambio en ningún momento, se dio cuenta que en realidad jamás pudo tener un "feliz festival de invierno".

**...**

-Tigresa ¿Te gustaría venir a la celebración en casa de mi padre?-pregunto Po cuando vio a Tigresa salir del salón de entrenamiento. La felina abrió la puerta con lentitud mientras se sobaba la cabeza, que le dolía a horrores.

-Si-respondió ella, aunque en realidad no escucho con claridad lo que le había dicho el panda. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho la pregunta y solo se limito a sentir.

-¡Qué bien! Te espero-Po salió corriendo con una sonrisa, casi grita de la emoción. El panda salió del palacio y bajo las escaleras para ayudar a su padre con el restaurante, esta vez se aseguraría el mismo de que fuera el mejor festival de invierno que jamás hubiera existido.

-¿En serio asistirás?-Tigresa giro al oír esa voz. Era de una vieja tortuga, solamente usaba una túnica y se apoyaba sobre un bastón de forma irregular.

-¡¿Oogway?!-exclamo la maestra e hizo una respetuosa reverencia a su viejo maestro.

-Tigresa...-dijo Oogway con suavidad- ¿De verdad iras a la fiesta?

-¿Fiesta?-exclamo la maestra, entonces recordó lo que Po le había preguntado. Se golpeo la frente y respondió- Si...supongo que ya no tengo opción.

-No lo veas así, míralo como una oportunidad para descansar, diviértete y disfruta el festival de invierno-dijo la tortuga.

-¿Cómo? A mí no me gusta esto y...-Tigresa cerro la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba hablando con Oogway. Seguro que eso era un sueño pero...había algo raro, sobre el maestro había un brillo verdoso, su figura era casi transparente como gelatina de limón.

-Ven...-Oogway puso su garra sobre el hombro de la felina, en ese momento a los dos los envolvió una luz verde. De pronto ambos aparecieron en el restaurante del señor Ping, todos estaba agitados preparando todo. Po y su padre preparaban la comida juntos, casi peleando por ver quién preparaba que cosa, estaban felices haciendo eso juntos, en familia. Algo en Tigresa se conmovió al ver a todos poner los adornos, cocinar, en volver los regalos y todo con una sonrisa.

-Ya sé cómo es que preparan el festival-dijo Tigresa mirando a Oogway-yo misma he ayudado con esto.

-¿Y porque ahora no?-pregunto la tortuga.

-Yo...no lo sé...solo...-balbuceo la felina.

-No quieres-termino Oogway, ella asintió- tú piensas que todo esto es patético, no crees que tenga sentido. Para ti es una fiesta más, algo desesperante, sobre todo con todas esas familias felices solo te sientes sola, pero entiende Tigresa, tú no estás sola.

Entonces la negra garra de la tortuga señalo a donde estaban todos. Ahí se encontraban Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, Mono y el maestro Shifu. Todos ayudaban en algo, Tigresa sabía que todo era por ella, sabía que Po había logrado convencer a todos, incluso a Shifu, de ayudarlo con la celebración en el restaurante. Pero Po y todos los que la conocieran sabían que a ella no le gustaba el festival, tal vez por eso lo habían hecho.

-Todos aquí quieren verte feliz, por eso lo hacen-dijo Oogway, la tortuga señalo a donde se encontraba el panda rojo envolviendo regalos- Yo sea mejor que nadie que Shifu ha cometido errores, sobre todo contigo, pero debes saber que él te quiere como si fueras su hija, jamás te lo demostró pero tú sabes que es la verdad, Tigresa el siempre te guardo un cariño especial, incluso más que a Tai Lung.

Tigresa asintió con lentitud y de forma reflectaba, era verdad lo que Oogway le decía, Shifu jamás demostró sus sentimientos por ella, ni por nadie en realidad. Pero siempre estuvo ahí, siempre la protegió y procuro su bien, siempre la apoyo solo que le faltaba ser más abierto, pero aun así era como un padre para ella.

-Si...eso creo... ¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Tigresa al ver que la escena cambiaba. Era de noche, todas las luces estaban encendidas, todos los invitados comenzaron a llenar el restaurante. Los familiares llegaban, no solo los del guerrero dragón, los familiares de todos entraron a celebrar. La familia de Víbora, Chirong, la madre de Grulla, y mucha más gente. Todos felices en espera de que diera oficialmente inicio el festival.

-¿Y ahora qué?-pregunto a Oogway.

-Solo observa... y no toques a nadie-dijo la tortuga, ganándose un par de cejas arqueadas.

-¿Por qué no...?-en ese momento la maestra se acerco mas, entro al restaurante y cuando intento acercarse a Po lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma, o tal vez el fantasma era ella.

-Jejeje, Tigresa esto no es real solo...

-Son sombras, pero... ¿Esto ya ocurrió?

-Jeje, no Tigresa, son solo imágenes de lo que está ocurriendo, yo vine como tu presente.

-¿No era más fácil solo bajar y ya?

-¿Lo era?

-No-respondió casi en un susurro.

-Mira eso-Oogway señalo con su dedo el restaurante, todo estaba bien decorado. Las lámparas rojas, amarillas y anaranjadas, brillaban alrededor del edificio. El fuerte y delicioso aroma de la comida de Ping llenaba las narices de todos los hambrientos invitados. Después de unos minutos todos comenzaron a comer, disfrutaban la comida, dumplings y los fideos del padre del Guerrero Dragón. Todos los presentes reían, cantaban canciones del festival, solo faltaba alguien para que la fiesta estuviera completa.

-¡Tigresa!-la felina se volvió hacia el panda en cuanto lo escucho pronunciar su nombre, pero no le hablaba a ella. En la entrada del restaurante había otra felina, era su "otro yo", que recién acababa de entrar al restaurante. La Tigresa que estaba junto a Oogway arqueo la ceja y torció el gesto, mientras su viejo maestro soltaba una risa.

-Tigresa qué bueno que si viniste-dijo Po acercándose a su amiga.

-Si, si que alegría- respondió Tigresa con tono cansino. Po sonrió y se llevo a la felina a la mesa en donde estaban todos.

-¡Tigresa!-dijeron a coro los maestros de kung fu, Víbora, Mantis, Mono, Grulla y Shifu saludaron a la felina. Tigresa paso toda la noche sentada, ignorando totalmente la alegría presente en cada uno de sus amigos, y despreciando con frialdad todos los intentos del panda y los furiosos por animarla, al final su amargura gano. La fiesta comenzó con alegría por parte de todos, para la media noche el restaurante estaba vacío, todos se habían ido. Dentro del edificio solo quedaban los maestros del palacio de jade y el señor Ping.

-¡Que buen festival! ¿No?-dijo Po en un intento por romper el silencio, los demás solo miraron al panda con los ojos entrecerrados ¡Que buena idea!, invitar a la felina que odia el festival más que nadie y pensar que todo el mundo se divertiría, pero que le iban a hacer, era Po de quien hablaban. Tigresa frunció el seño y miro a sus compañeros, todos habían pasado una noche terrible, no era igual a ningún otro año, esta vez fue... una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Y que con esto?-pregunto la felina que estaba junto a Oogway.

-Tú, tú lo hiciste, todos aquí vinieron solo por verte feliz y tu solo les aguaste la fiesta con tu indiferencia, pero que importa que los demás no la disfruten solo porque tú no lo disfrutas -dijo la tortuga con un tono tan amable que, más que un regaño, parecía un cumplido-, Tigresa... ¡Feliz festival de invierno!

-Yo...no...-Tigresa no termino de hablar ya que en el momento en que Oogway sujeto su mano una brisa empezó a soplar, luego se convirtió en un viento tan fuerte que casi parecía huracán. Los pétalos de durazno envolvieron a la felina y a Oogway en cuanto se levantaron ellos no estaban, habían desaparecido.

**...**

La noche caía sobre el blanco valle cuando las negras nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo anaranjado. Los rayos alumbraban la tierra y los truenos resonaban en los oídos de la felina anaranjada que estaba sentada sobre la sencilla cama de bambú. En todos esos años algo había cambiado en ella, ya no tenía esa chispa de amor por el kung fu, algo dentro de ella era diferente, algo había muerto.

La tigresa de opacos ojos rojos se estremecía a cada sonido, con cada trueno que azotaba sus oídos un rugido escapaba de sus labios. La vieja felina miraba por la ventana con nostalgia y rencor en sus cansados ojos ambarinos, hace años que había perdido aquel brillo especial, ahora parecían cansados, hartos, sin vida.

-¡¿Que sucede?!-exclamo la asustada Tigresa más joven al ver a su "otro yo". Detrás de la felina apareció una figura alta y visiblemente musculosa, usaba una capa negra que cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluyendo su cara. Lo único que Tigresa pudo distinguir de aquel extraño ser eran sus garras. Con un movimiento de su mano, el encapuchado, señalo a la vieja y amargada Tigresa sentada en la cama, con la vista baja mientras murmura algo que sonaba a maldiciones. La felina más joven se acerco a la otra felina.

En el momento en que ella iba a tocar su hombro, la felina volteo y Tigresa pudo ver bien su rostro. Cansado, arrugado, y furioso, pero además de eso había otra cosa en ese amargado rostro naranja, tristeza. La vieja Tigresa estaba triste, reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir cuando menos lo esperara, algo en su rostro mostraba algo más que infelicidad, arrepentimiento. Si tan solo no hubiera insultado a Po esa mañana, si tan solo no hubiera amenazado a sus viejos compañeros, si tan solo no se hubiera auto-aislado hace tantos años, podría estar abajo, con sus amigos, disfrutando del gran festival que ahora se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Tu... ¿Viniste a mostrarme mi futuro?-pregunto Tigresa a la figura oscura que yacía tras ella.

El misterioso y silencioso ser asintió con lentitud, Tigresa miro intrigada a aquel que se encontraba detrás de ella. Además del hecho de que no podía ver su rostro, o su especie, había algo en el que alteraba a la felina. Como un viejo instinto que ahora resurgía, como una terrible memoria que ahora se apoderaba de ella, intento salir corriendo pero él se lo impidió. Con un ágil movimiento y una increíble velocidad el extraño sujeto a Tigresa de la muñeca.

La oscuridad cubrió todo, nublo su vista y dormido sus demás sentidos. Un frío intenso sacudía su pelaje, le calaba hasta los huesos, todo su ser sintió el viento, su cuerpo se enfrió casi como lo hace un esqueleto. Aquel viento infernal se introducía en lo más profundo de su ser, cada parte de ella se congelo, el frío entraba hasta mas allá de su mente y su cuerpo, entro en su alma. Su gran temor se transformo en horror al ver aquellos ojos anaranjados como el fuego que la miraban con no solo odio, sino con rencor y algo más, había otra cosa, como si quisieran escanear cada parte de su confundida mente. Tigresa intento sacudirse aquellos temores, no se había dado cuenta de que aquel ser oscuro con ojos de demonio era lo de menos. Cuando pudo despertar de su aturdimiento Tigresa noto lo que en realidad valía la pena ver. Estaba cayendo.

Agito los brazos con ansiedad antes de caer en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de estrellarse con el techo de una casa. Con un hábil giro, ella dio una voltereta en el aire dos segundos antes de estamparse contra el tejado verde de aquella casa. Cayo con gracia, a cuatro patas, con furia busco con la mirada a ese que la había dejado caer.

Bajo del techo y se irguió en dos patas, comenzó a recorrer el oscuro y solitario valle, era extraño tanto silencio si era, según ella creía, el festival de invierno. Tigresa volteaba nerviosa a cada rincón, algo había provocado aquel ser en su interior, un miedo legendario, algo ya olvidado. Con las orejas moviéndose para detectar cualquier sonido, Tigresa caminaba a grandes zancadas para encontrar algo más que silencio y oscuridad. Un sonido proveniente del edificio de enfrente atrajo su atención.

Una luz amarillenta iluminaba todo el restaurante, Tigresa corrió hacia esa luz, esperando ver algo conocido. Con velocidad se dirigió hacia allá, pero algo sucedió, de pronto escucho las voces procedentes de aquel conocido edificio.

-jajaja, si y después de eso solo gruño, como si fuera algo así de malo jajaja-Tigresa se estremeció al escuchar esa risa burlona, su voz había cambiado, era más grave que antes.

Po se acerco a los furiosos con una olla de fideos calientes, todos estaban muy cambiados. Mono y Po tenían blancas barbas largas que les llegaban casi hasta el pecho, a diferencia de Po, Mono tenía una gran joroba que lo había ver aun más bajo. Grulla estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa ya que si se fijaba con atención ya no tenía plumas, solo unas cuantas plumas negras en el flaco y torcido cuello. Víbora se veía igual, excepto por las marcadas arrugas que surcaban su juvenil rostro. Mantis usaba un bastón, un palillo cortado por la mitad le servía para sostener su viejo cuerpo.

Tigresa se asomo por la puerta cuando y se fijo en sus viejos amigos, estaban felices, parecían aliviados, como si les hubieran quitado un gran peso de la espalda.

-Jajaja y pensar que antes te gustaba esa vieja gruñona jajaja-rio Mono, Po también rio con mucha más fuerza, casi como si le alegrara.

-Jojojo, estaba muy equivocado al fijarme en alguien tan...

-Amargada-dijo Víbora.

-Gruñona-dijo Grulla.

-Fea-dijo Mantis

-Vieja-exclamo Mono, provocando una risa en general.

-Jojojo, si todo eso, pero iba a decir alguien tan cerrada-eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, recordando el tiempo en que ella era hermosa, ella era alguien que le admiraba, ahora solo es una vieja y amargada memoria.

-Jamás mostró sus sentimientos, excepto su enojo-dijo Grulla en voz baja.

-Su ira, y su rencor era lo único que ella conocía-agrego Mantis.

-Al final ya no importa-dijo Víbora bajando la mirada al suelo- Hace años que ella nos echo del palacio, tiene lo que quería…

-EL salón de entrenamiento, abierto las 24 horas-dijo Mono.

-No, tiene la soledad que quería, ya nadie la va a molestar con festivales-dijo Víbora con tristeza.

-Ni con amistades sin sentido, ya no mas pérdidas de tiempo-suspiro Po, algo había de cierto en sus palabras, Tigresa los había expulsado del palacio pero eso no fue lo peor. _"No tengo tiempo para cosa tan inútiles como la amistad de un montón de alegres campanitas del festival de invierno"_-había dicho Tigresa esa noche lluviosa que obligo a sus amigos a irse del palacio, y de su vida.

La joven felina observaba la charla de sus amigos con los ojos vidriosos ¿Tan mala se había vuelto? ¿Había sido capaz de expulsar a sus amigos solo por su odio al festival?

Un rugido interrumpió sus pensamientos, por esa misma calle había aparecido aquel que la seguía. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, intento correr pero sus piernas no le respondían, se había paralizado. El extraño se lanzo al ataque, corrió a cuatro patas y en menos de un segundo ya estaba pateando el estomago de la felina.

Sintió como el golpe le sacaba el aire, su vista comenzaba a oscurecerse. Tambaleante, se puso de pie, adopto su posición de pelea y comenzó a golpear el aire. No podía ver nada, estaba ciega, habría podido fiarse de su olfato y oído, pero tampoco le respondían esos sentidos. Con temor se volteaba, no sabía que hacer, estaba sola.

La presión de unas garras traspasando su carne le devolvió el sentido. Sintió la sangre tibia que frotaba de su brazo, era demasiada y salía con mucha rapidez. Se retorció en la tierra, el lodo solo agudizaba su dolor. Con manos temblorosas se arrastro hasta que pudo distinguir algo más que solo tierra y piedras rectangulares. Frente a su moribunda figura estaba una cabra con una pala, junto a él estaba un panda con barba y un bastón.

-¿Sabe como murió?-pregunto el panda con voz que mostraba total indiferencia.

-Nadie sabe, por sus heridas algunos creen que pudo ser durante una pelea-respondió la cabra con voz sombría mientras arrojaba la tierra dentro del agujero en el suelo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que regresar-el panda dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino. Dio unos pasos frente a la herida felina que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Si tan solo no hubieras ido sola-suspiro Po y luego continúo su camino.

-¡Po! ¡Espera...! ¡Po...! No te vayas-dijo suplicante la felina, pero el panda no la escucho, ni se volvió en su dirección.

-Jajaja, creo que jamás había visto a alguien tan solitario-Tigresa giro su cabeza a la cabra de la pala, se estaba burlando junto a un extraño al que no pudo distinguir- Nadie más que el panda, nadie más vino al funeral.

-Que triste historia, un día heroína, al otro ya no eres nadie-respondió el extraño.

-Ella se lo busco, desde que echo a los furiosos y al guerrero dragón el crimen se incremento, los pocos que ella capturo escaparon a los dos días-dijo el enterrador con algo más que malicia en su voz.

-Si, supongo que se lo tenía bien merecido, el lado bueno es que ahora podrá estar con su padre adoptivo para siempre-respondió el otro, pero a diferencia de su amigo, su tono de voz revelaba algo mas, pena, se compadecía de la pobre alma de aquella que yacía bajo la fría tierra, ahora su cuerpo estaba tan frio como sus emociones.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Tigresa se acerco arrastrándose en dirección de aquella tumba solitaria. Cuando llego agudizo la vista que ahora le fallaba, con dificultad enfoco aquella lapida gris. Un miedo profundo recorrió su cuerpo, un frio azoto su alma. Escrito en la lapida yacía la inscripción

_Aquí yace Tigresa._

_Querida maestra de kung fu y "amiga"_

Algo en su interior se revolvió al leer esas palabras, "amiga", entre comillas, alguien se había hecho el gracioso, o era verdad. Por lo que logro escuchar, eso era posible.

Eso y más te merecías-Tigresa escucho esa fría y cortante voz que hace años no escuchaba, giro su cabeza y frente a ella estaba aquel demonio con manchas. Frente a ella el encapuchado se quito la tela y vio con ojos de terror a aquel leopardo, Tai Lung.

La figura de Tigresa se congelo de terror, por ese momento no le importaba la profunda herida que tenia, sangre goteaba por su cuerpo, dejándolo cada vez más débil mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los de Tai Lung. Poco a poco, la vida escapaba de ella.

La tierra se abrió como un terremoto, de sus tumbas salieron cientos de manos esqueléticas, jalando a la maestra con fuerza. Tigresa sintió el agarre de todos aquellos muertos que la llamaban a unírseles. Se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero al final solo se dejo arrastrar por esas fuerzas que la llevaban hacia el abismo. Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer bajo la tierra, fue el rostro de Tai Lung, una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos anaranjados, crueles que la miraban con diversión.

-¡Feliz festival de invierno!-exclamo Tai Lung antes de que Tigresa desapareciera por completo.

**...**

-¡Tigresa! ¡Tigresa, despierta!-el panda rojo agitaba a su hija por los hombros. Había dejado las preparaciones para buscarla y cuando la encontró, ella estaba inconsciente en el suelo junto a los guerreros de madera.

-Ahhhhh-se quejo la felina, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y vio que se encontraba ilesa, nada le había pasado. Su cuerpo estaba bien, no tenía ninguna herida solo el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza.

-¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Shifu preocupado por la seguridad de su hija adoptiva.

-Si... ¿Qué paso?-exclamo la felina abriendo los ojos completamente.

Te desmayaste, o te golpeaste, no lo sé-respondió Shifu.

-No ¿Que paso con Tai Lung, y Xiao Niao, y con...?

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunto Shifu.

-Si... ¿Qué hora es?-dijo ella casi gritando.

-No sé, falta casi una hora para el festival-dijo el panda rojo con extrañeza

-Tengo que apurarme-en ese momento Tigresa se levanto como si nada.

-¿Para qué?-exclamo Shifu.

-Le dije a Víbora que me disfrazaría de dumpling para el festival-respondió Tigresa con una sonrisa en el rostro. La felina salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

Dejo solo a Shifu, ahí arrodillado el panda rojo sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su hija. Jamás la había visto tan alegre por el festival y esperaba que esa felicidad le durase unos años más.

Al final Tigresa si podría tener, después de todo, un feliz festival de invierno.

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews con dudas, comentarios, lo que sea :D**

**¡Feliz navidad adelantada! :3**

**Hasta luego :D**


End file.
